Low-emissivity glass refers to a glass on which a low-emissivity layer including a metal such as silver (Ag) having high reflectance in an infrared region is deposited as a thin film. This low-emissivity glass is a functional material providing energy saving effects by reflecting solar radiation in summer while preserving infrared radiation generated from an indoor heater in winter.
Typically, silver (Ag) that may be used as the low-emissivity layer is oxidized when exposed to air. Therefore, dielectric layers are deposited on upper and lower surfaces of the low-emissivity layer. The dielectric layers also serve to increase a visible light transmittance.